


The One Where April Sings in a Band and Wears Fishnets

by waterofthemoon



Series: Forever Enough [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Jossed, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April's eighteen and in a band, and the boys aren't really sure how to handle that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where April Sings in a Band and Wears Fishnets

**Author's Note:**

> Cowritten with [**unperfectwolf**](http://unperfectwolf.livejournal.com/profile), who lacks an AO3 account!
> 
> Brought about in one of [**unperfectwolf**](http://unperfectwolf.livejournal.com/profile)'s psych classes while not listening and chatting online. Also, we are total brain twins.

> _Well, my sweet baby wears fishnet stockings  
> When she starts a-rockin', there ain't no stoppin'_  
> —The Stray Cats, "Fishnet Stockings"

Jared and Jensen showed up at the tiny club, even though April hadn't told them her band was having a show. Chris had left a message for Jensen letting him know where he'd hooked her band up and when she was going on.

They hadn't even really needed to discuss whether they would go; they both knew they'd support her, even if they didn't like the choice she was making. She was their daughter, and they would always be there for her, no matter what.

The band hadn't come on yet when they got there, so they took their time, watching the crowd. Jared spotted Chris and Sandy over by the bar, Steve joining them as Jared pointed them out to Jensen. A few minutes later, Chad and Hilary showed up, too, all smiles and excitement.

Jensen watched them, frowning softly. He and Jared hadn't really wanted April to do this, not when she was only eighteen and just out of high school. They'd both done that, gone straight into the business—albeit a different part of it—right after high school. Both of them knew how lucky they were that they had made it without falling to drugs or anything else. They had tried to explain that to her, but April had told them she was still going to do it and that she didn't care if they liked it or not.

That didn't matter, though, and Jensen had made sure she understood that they didn't want her doing this because they loved her, not in spite of it. Jensen was nervous as the band came on, not because he didn't think they'd do well, but because seeing this would mean his little girl really had grown up.

The lights went down, and the band took the stage. Jared tugged Jensen towards the others, but Jensen just shook his head, not taking his eyes off of April. She looked nervous at first, but she quickly got over it as they launched into their first song, her hair flying and her fingers moving over the strings of her bass. As she started to sing, her smoky voice filling the room, Jensen had to admit she was good. Really good, in fact.

Jared nudged him. "Whaddya think, maybe we've been too hard on her?" he murmured.

"Shh, I want to hear this," Jensen said. He still didn't like the idea of her doing this so young, but he recognized the intensity in April's eyes as she sang and played along with the band, putting her whole body and soul into her performance. If this was what made her happy, and she understood the risks and sacrifices... well, he and Jared had turned out all right in the end, hadn't they?

The band played a few more songs, mostly covers and a couple of original tracks. Several of the songs were ones that April and Nate had grown up hearing, and Jensen smiled when he recognized them.

"Thank you!" April shouted into the microphone. Jensen realized the set was over, and he joined in the clapping and cheering. Beside him, Jared gave a two-fingered whistle. "Before we go, there's a very special song I'd like to sing for two people who couldn't make it tonight, but who have inspired me and been there for me pretty much my whole life."

She nodded to Nate, who was on the stage beside her, and they started into a slower song. As Jensen listened to the words, his throat tightened, and he reached a hand out to Jared. "Jay," he started.

Jared nodded, pulling Jensen to him so he could wrap his arm around him. "Yeah, Jen. She's amazing, isn't she?"

"Yeah. I think, maybe—" Jensen sighed. "She should have known we were here."

Jared nodded and the two of them made their way towards Chris and the others. Just before they got there, April and Nate came over to the group, laughing and grinning. Hugs went out to April and pats on the back to Nate.

After watching them for a moment, Jensen tugged Jared forward, letting go of his partner's hand to wrap his arms around April. "You were amazing, baby girl."

April spun around, throwing her arms around his neck. "Daddy!" she cried, tucking herself into his embrace. Jared smiled down at them, his hand resting in the small of Jensen's back.

Chris smiled at them. "Glad you guys could make it."

Over April's head, Jensen smiled at his friend. "Wouldn't have missed it for the world," he said, almost too quiet for Chris to hear, but loud enough so April could. "So damn proud of you, I could burst."

Her arms tightened a little bit more and she looked up at Jensen. "I'm so glad you guys came, Daddy."

"We are, too," Jared told her. "You knocked 'em dead out there."

Pulling back from Jensen, April flushed. "You think?"

Jared grinned. "Absolutely," he said, bringing a hand up to run through her hair. The discussion on her wearing fishnets and a skirt that short could wait until later.


End file.
